¿Me recuerdas?
by inayaon
Summary: Hiroto llega a la escuela donde estudia Yagami, ¿qué sucederá cuando se encuentren de nuevo?  fic de capitulos cortos. ¡para andros34!
1. Soy Hiroto Kiyama

Hola...

de nuevo yo con otra historia, es una pareja linda y pero casi no hay fics de ellos T^T

en fin esta idea nació de _**andros34**_ por ello, esta dedicada a **_andros34_** y a su hermanita...

Espero que les guste ñ_ñ

* * *

**¿Me recuerdas?**

_Capítulo 1: Soy Hiroto Kiyama_

_Hola, em… ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo,Hiroto Kiyama, era tu compañero de equipo cuando jugamos para el instituto alíen. También estuvimos juntos en sungarden ¿lo recuerdas? Espero que sí. Hoy te ví en el pasillo, estoy completamente seguro que eras tú, creo que me viste pero no quisiste hablarme, ¿me has olvidado? Realmente me gustaría tener tu correo para mandarte este e-mail._

_Te quiere, Hiroto_

El pelirojo apagó su laptop y salió a caminar_. _Necesitaba despejar su mente, sobre todo aclarar aquel conflicto que se formaba en su cabeza. Pensaba en aquella peliazul que había visto en la escuela.

Acababa de llegar a esa escuela y para él siempre había sido difícil el primer día porque no conocía a nadie, pero esa escuela era distinta pues ahí estaban muchos chicos que habían jugado para el instituto alíen. En la entrada encontró a Heat y a Rhionne, ambos lo acompañaron a su salón pero Hiroto maldijo su suerte cuando descubrió que en su grupo no había nadie conocido.

En el receso, decidió caminar por la escuala, talvez encontaría a más amigos. Camino por todos los pasillos pero por desgracia no encontró a nadie más, de pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso, el se dirigio hacia su salón y cuando estaba por entrar vio a una chica con el cabello azul era ella, no podía equivocarse, era Yagami. La chica levemente volteo y lo vio con sorpresa pero no lo saludo, olo se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

El chico estaba dispuesto a investigar si esa chica era Urvida, así que al finalizar las clases decidio hablar con Rhionne.

-si, ella y Kii estudian aquí

-pero, ¿Por qué no me hablo?

-talvez no te vio

-estoy seguro que me vio

-o talvez tenía prisa en llagar a su clase

-talvez

-bueno, me marcho

-nos vemos

Hiroto sabía que si lo había visto pero ¿por qué no le dijo ni hola?, ¿por qué?

El pelirojo se sentó en una banca y suspiró resignado

Era cierto, con ella había formado una muy buena amistad, pero más allá de la amistad…el estaba enamorado de ella. Era una chica muy tierna, amable y muy detallista, pero sólo con él, cuando habían vivido juntos.

Volvio a suspirar y se levanto dispuesto a regrasar a su casa. Sonrio al recordar algunos momentos que paso con ella y sonrio al recordar la felicidad que sintió cuando supo que si habíasido ella, pero lo que más feliz lo hacia era admitir, que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto per esto sigue...

acepto críticas y sugerencias ^^

¿pero si les gusto?, yo espero que si...

¿reviews?


	2. Soy Yagami Reina

¡HOLA!, les dejo el capitulo 2...

creo que es lo suficientemente largo, disculpen si el primero fue corto, esto lo compensará...espero...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Soy Yagami Reina**

-no me vas a creer -gritó Yagami casi al borde de un colapso nervioso

-¿qué? -preguntó Kii con preocupación

-¡acabo de ver a Grant!

-¿Grant?

-bueno Hiroto

-estás loca, seguro que lo imaginaste

-¡claro que no!, era el Kii, era el

-eso mismo has dicho cada qué vez a un chico parecido a Hiroto

-¡esta vez era Hiroto!

-pues…no lo sé amiga

-¡eres mala Keeve! -Yagami la vio con molestia y se sentó en su puesto.

La aburrida clase de historia comenzó y ella solo veía hacia la ventana pensando en que tal vez Kii tenía razón y estaba medio loca.

No era normal obsesionarse con algo, mucho menos con alguien. Le constaba que ese chico le gustaba, desde que vivían en la sungarden pero, nunca le había dicho nada. Luego se fue a inazuma japan y fue ahí cuando le perdió la pista. Lo veía en la televisión pero no sabía nada de le, sin embargo, estaba segura de que era el al que había visto en el pasillo.

Cuando lo vio se sintió muy contenta, lástima que su profesora era demasiado puntual y si no llegaba a tiempo no la iba a dejar pasar.

Sacó su libreta y suspiró con molestia. Hubiera sido mejor ir a buscar a Hiroto que estar ahí aburriéndose. Luego comenzó a escribir:

_Hola, soy Yagami, bueno, Urvida; no sé si aún te acuerdas de mí. Ya han pasado 2 años y tal vez ya no me recuerdas, sería genial hablar contigo otra vez._

La peliazul guardo rápidamente su libreta al ver que su profesora se acercaba hacia su lugar y comenzó a leer su libro.

Cuando al fin se terminó la clase, se despidió de Kii y de Rhionne.

-oye

-dime

-¿no sabes si Hiroto estudia aquí?

-sí, acaba de llegar hoy

-¿enserio?

-sí

-¡qué bien!, de acuerdo, fabuloso, em, gracias –la peliazul salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Rhionne solo la observo y Kii seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Cuando Yagami llego a su casa saco una hoja y escribió

_Hiroto:_

_Me enteré de que estudias aquí, gracias a Rhionne y me gustaría charlar contigo_

_¿puedes? Te veo a la salida, en la puerta principal ¿sí?_

_Atte: Yagami _

Luego la doblo y la guardo en su bolso. Encendió la televisión pero no le hacía mucho caso, su mente solo estaba concentrada en ese chico…

Al día siguiente, fue la primera en llegar a su salón y espero a Rhionne

-¿le das esto a Hiroto?

-¿a Hiroto?

-por favor

-está bien, pero, se la doy en el receso

-sí, sí, está bien, solo dásela por favor

-de acuerdo

Yagami le sonrió

(…)

Hiroto estaba recostado en el pasto, aunque conocía a varios chicos, seguía solo en los recesos, miraba hacia el cielo cuando una chica lo sorprendió

-hola

-Rhionne, eres tú –dijo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba

-¿por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

-disculpa, mmm…mmm… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kurione Yuki –respondió con molestia

-¡cierto!, perdóname

-no te preocupes. De hecho vine a darte esto –le dio la carta

-ah gracias pero sabes que yo…

-¡no te confundas!, no es mía

-¿no?

-¡NO!, es de Yagami

-¿enserio?, ¿de Yagami?

-sí, me la entrego hace un rato

-gracias

-bueno, solo vine a dártela, adiós

-gracias de nuevo

La chica se marchó y el pelirojo abrió con prisa el pequeño sobre. Al leerlo se entusiasmó demasiado, tanto que hasta llegó tarde a su clase. Sinceramente eso no le importaba, lo que le interesaba era llegar a la hora de la salida.

Cuando al final las clases terminaron el chico salió rápidamente hacia la entrada, la vio, lo esperaba, corrió y al estar frente a ella, se puso nervioso

-h-hola

-hola Hiroto

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-pues yo…

* * *

Es una historia muy corta para ser fic, pero muy larga para ser one-shot jaja, que extraño

creo que pronto llegará a su fin...

¿reviews?


	3. Nunca te olvidare

¡hola de nuevo!, eh aquí la continuación ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nunca te olvidare**

-No sé cómo empezar pero lo hare de todos modos. Eres la persona más linda que eh conocido, tal vez yo no sea la chica apropiada para ti pero, quiero que sepas que tú eres muy especial para mí, me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que…

-¿Yagami? –la voz del pelirojo la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Yagami, te encuentras bien?

-sí

-¿ibas a decirme algo?

-pues que yo…me alegro de verte otra vez

-a mí también me da gusto

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, la sonrisa de uno estaba destinada al otro, era tan recíproco que cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran la pareja más enamorada del mundo, todos se daban cuenta, menos ellos dos.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa? –preguntó Hiroto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-pero, ¿para qué?

El chico río ante la pregunta, tomo su mano –sólo vamos

En el trayecto, no quitaron ese contacto, era una sensación que penetraba dentro de su ser y al estar absortos en aquel momento único, no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado

-adelante –dijo Hiroto, haciendo un ademán para que ella entrara

La condujo hacia la sala y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Paso poco tiempo para que empezaran a charlar de cualquier tontería, tal y como solían hacerlo de pequeños.

Un viento extraño atrajo una tempestad y al poco tiempo unas fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-espero que pronto termine, ya es muy tarde –dijo Yagami asomándose por la ventana

-¿no quieres estar conmigo? –Hiroto se levantó

-n-no, no es eso, sólo que se preocuparan por mi

-toma-le dio un teléfono –llámales

La joven marcó rápidamente y le informo a Kii que estaba con Hiroto, que regresaría a casa en cuanto la tormenta acabara

-¿qué? –la chica se sonrojo -¿Hitomiko dijo eso? –se puso aún más roja –e-está bien, gracias –colgó y le regreso su teléfono al chico.

-¿qué te dijeron? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad

-que si quiero puedo quedarme contigo…¡no contigo!, sino aquí, en tu casa

-¿y qué quieres?, parece que la tormenta seguirá así por mucho tiempo

-¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-claro que sí

Yagami le dedico una linda sonrisa de agradecimiento y el joven le propuso preparar la cena, así es como terminaron en la cocina.

-¿es demasiado no crees? –pregunto el pelirojo al ver la mesa repleta de un montón de platillos

-creo que sí –respondió la chica, quitándose un delantal

-no importa, ¡a comer!

Después de comer y limpiar todo el desastre que quedo en la cocina, fueron a ver la televisión hasta que Yagami comenzó a cabecear.

-Yagami, ¿tienes sueño?

-un poco

-ven, te llevo a mi habitación

Los dos subieron por las escaleras y entraron a la habitación del chico, ella pudo notar que Hiroto era muy ordenado y muy limpio, se notaba en aquella recámara.

-puedes dormir aquí –dijo Hiroto, señalando su cama

-¿y tú?

-emm…el sillón es cómodo –hizo una seña con la mano y se dispuso a marcharse pero

-Hiroto

-dime

-si no es mucha molestia, ¿no tendrás un short y una camiseta que puedas prestarme?, no creo poder dormir con el uniforme

El joven de sonrojo, luego se dirigió a su clóset y saco las dos prendas –toma

Ella tomó las prendas y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa pero en el último botón se percató de la presencia del chico

-H-Hiroto, ¿q-qué haces?

-¡LO SIENTO YAGAMI! –ni él se había dado cuenta de que la observaba, era un deleite para sus ojos pero no era correcto, tal vez en otras circunstancias pero ahora no.

Con la cara completamente roja, salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala con una cobija.

Yagami termino de ponerse ambas prendas y se recostó en la cama. Por alguna razón no podía dormir, era extraño estar sola pues en su casa compartía la habitación con Kii. Por otra parte, la atormentaba el hecho de que sabía que debía decirle al chico lo que en un principio había planeado y que al estar con él, por alguna extraña razón (pena), no se había atrevido a decir. Suspiró con pesadez y, armándose de valor, dispuesta a todo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

Hiroto dormía plácidamente en el sillón pero de pronto se despertó al sentir un ligero peso pobre él y dos manos al lado de sus mejillas, pero abrió completamente los ojos al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, tardó casi nada en corresponder el beso, entreabrió los ojos, contemplando a Yagami, y, como cualquier otro sueño anterior a ese, la tomó de la cintura y la pego a él, bajo una de sus manos y sujeto la pierna de la chica haciendo que cayera totalmente sobre él y en un veloz movimiento se posicionó sobre ella, el beso se intensificaba a cada momento, comenzó a bajar su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta que el sonido de un relámpago, lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Yagami…¡un momento!...¿acaso…no…era…otro…sueño?

Se frotó los ojos, comprobando que era nada más que la realidad, se separó de ella rápidamente provocando que él cayera al suelo.

-lo siento Yagami, creí que…

-¿era un sueño?

-sí

-Hiroto –él la miro –realmente quería decirte que tú me gustas, era lo que iba a decirte cuando nos encontramos en la escuela

Hiroto no dijo nada, sólo bajo la cabeza

-¿me puedes querer?, es que enserio me gustas, y…creo que demasiado

El seguía pensativo, no lograba salir de su asombro. No todos los días la chica a quien amaba se quedaba en su casa y mucho menos lo besaba, era algo extraño -Yagami yo no sé qué decirte

Ella lo miró con decepción

-solo…que me robaste las palabras que también deseaba decirte hoy

-¿entonces tú?

-sí, también me gustas, siento exactamente lo mismo que tú –tomo su mentón y la besó suavemente, luego de un tiempo se separaron y él le dijo –quiero dormir contigo

-¿qué? –ella se sonrojó

-sé que no quieres dormir sola

-ah, es eso

-¿qué pensabas? –Hiroto le sonrió pícaramente, ella solo bajo la cabeza –además mentí, el sillón es muy incómodo, me duele la espalda

Ella sonrió y lo besó nuevamente, luego ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, para dormir juntos (pero no piensen mal).

**(-/-)**

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

-Hitomiko no creyó que serías capaz de algo así –le regañó Kii, al ver entrar a Yagami al salón de clases

-pues para que me dice que me quede –contestó la chica, dejando su bolso en el suelo

-dijo que sólo bromeaba –la morena se sentó frente a ella

-pues ya que, me prepararé para el sermón que me espera –le respondió con resignación

Ambas rieron levemente

-dime, ¿qué pasó ayer?, quiero detalles sucios –cuestionó Kii

-¡qué detalles sucios!, sólo dormimos juntos –reprochó la peliazul, casi al instante se percató de que había cometido un pequeño error informativo

-¿juntos?

-e-espera, no hicimos nada impropio

-¿segura?

-¡qué sí!, eres muy pervertida Kii, deja de juntarte con Nagumo

-¡claro qué no!, pero dime, ¿ya son…?

-sí, Hiroto es mi…n-novio

Kii la abrazó fuertemente, Yagami solo sonrió; estaba muy feliz, y aunque le costaba mucho creer lo que estaba pasando, finalmente comprendió que Hiroto sí la recordaba.

Un lazo de amor se había creado y era tan fuerte que no habría de romperse…

**FIN**

* * *

Siento mucho terminarlo así pero como dije anteriormente, carezco de tiempo e inspiración. Ya tenía terminado el capítulo final y por eso lo publico. Espero que les haya gustado ñ_ñ

Gracias a andros34 y a su hermana, sin ellos no hubiera hecho este lindo fic (que en lo personal me gusto mucho), espero no desepcionarlos T^T, lamento si algo les desagrada...¡perdonen!

¿review?


End file.
